


We are (dealing with) the same

by Yuhi_san



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Canon-typical language, Dirty Talk, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Make Outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhi_san/pseuds/Yuhi_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Locus and Washington share unexpected similarities.</p><p>Too bad they can't bitch aboutit together.</p><p>Tucker and Felix could say alot about this, too. They are both not exactly known for knowing when to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are (dealing with) the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haeleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haeleen/gifts).



> I started this really short story over a year ago when I was in australia and dragged my friend Sas down the RvB hole.  
> I was writing another story and eventually we talked about how Tucker would never shut his mouth even in bed, much to Washs dismay. And how Locus probably suffered the same problem.
> 
> So, that's what this got to be in the end. Thanks at Sas, she was my Beta!

There is no way around admitting that Locus and Washington share a considerable amount of similarities. There are just too many parallels between the two men as to deny them. While Locus looks for each and every mentioned similarity and seems almost obsessed with them, Washington rather focuses on the difference between them. Oh, he knows how alike they are in many things - more than he likes to ever admit it.

But honestly, these aren’t exactly his favorite features about himself.

What they are so alike in is mostly things from their past. In the present Wash is on one side of a certain line and Locus on the other. If things had been different, they might be on the same side and partners. Or maybe even friends.

The though seriously gives Wash the creeps and he’s really, really glad he’s on the other side with people that might be completely off the charts with their idiocy but they were good people (well, more often than not at least).

But there was something that has been very similar in their lives that even now was constant. It just happens to be something they would never know of each other.

 

 

**One**

* * *

 

Tucker can’t help but laugh at the sight of Washington in the doorframe, wearing what looks like some of Cabooses clothes, the blonde hair messy and with the most impressive mix of sleepiness and confusion on his face. Clearly he didn’t expect Tucker to be sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee at 5 am.

Once he realizes his situation he kinda looks like he’s ready to bolt from the room. It reminds Tucker of Blake, the shy cat his neighbor had. All itchy and nervous.

“Oh, wow, our sleeping beauty woke up by himself. And I already thought I had to come and kiss you awake, dude.” 

Their newest teammate still stares at him in slight bewilderment but he looks less like he’s about to run away like Blake would have.

“Excuse me?” He says, dumbfounded. 

“Hey, you have been out for almost two days, what did you expect?”

“Not the indirect offer to be kissed by a random guy while out for the count. That’s clearly not on my list.” The natural blonde deadpans.

Tucker grins wolfishly before shrugging. “I’m not picky, you know. Unless we talk about picky as in picky-ing up chicks. I know how to handle that, Bow Chicka Bow Wow!”

Washington stares some more. “That doesn’t even make any…” he starts but then shakes his head and takes a step back. “You know what, never mind. I don’t think I’m capable to deal with…” he gestured vaguely into the room. “Whatever. I better go back to bed.”

“No, wait! Hold on I need you!” Tucker shouts after him and Washington turned back once again to stare even more than before.

“Okay, now that’s not what I meant this time. Although, screw it. Bow Chicka-”

“Stop! Please stop talking, for the love of _god_!”

 

* * *

 

"Locus." 

No answer.

"Locus."

The same annoying voice that calls that name for what felt like a dozen times already. The young man wearing Locus armor looks up from his dismented gun to see one of his squadmates, dressed in only civvies.

Felix. A very annoying example, from all he could tell so far.

"That is not my name" the man replies.

"Yeah whatever Mr-arabic-guy-I-have-seven-names. You aint ganna join us on shore leave?" Felix is smoking weed inside their quarters unfazed. Again.

"No. Getting wasted in a town on a planet that still is inside the warzone doesn't seem very smart" he says and returns his attention to his work.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you? Not even taking the chance to get laid again?" in a few weeks, the dark skinned man will know this particular tone as a sign to completely and utterly ignore Felix for the sake of his mental health. He doesn't know that yet. Unfortunate.

"That honestly doesn't sound like a smarter idea, either."

"Why? Are you a virgin?"

"That is not what I said."

Suddenly Felix face lights up, eyes shining with glee as he takes another drag of his joint before approaching his teammate. "That wasn't a no" he says with amusement. The man in question narrows his eyes at him, a silent threat that completely goes past the younger man as he just keeps grinning. "Wow man. You are like what? Twenty-two? That's almost bad enough for me to have pity sex with you." 

That, in all the honesty, catches him off guard and so he might be staring at his teammate, eyes widening slightly. What kind of statement was that supposed to be? Felix grins in return, all teeth like a Cheshire cat. He moves like a cat too as he comes closer, carelessly putting his joint on the metal table the older man was sitting on. He leans against the table easily, one hand braced on the surface. "So as we got a bit of time before we head out I suggest we use it reasonably" Felix is leering and his intentions are about as subtle as spilling coffee in someone’s lap and wanting to 'help clean' it. "So what do you say?"

The older soldier gives him a strange, mildly distraught look before his gaze falls on the joint and then goes back up to Felix. "Shut up already and take you weed with you when you leave."

 

**Two**

* * *

 

“We are going to freeze to death, you know that, right?”

Wash looks slowly over to Tucker who is laying on one of the improvised beds covered by only a thin blanket

“It’s 16 degrees. You won’t freeze. Also, it would help if you keep the armor on to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep in armor, dude. No normal guy does that. Besides, he needs room.”

Now Wash turns his back to Tucker before the guy can lift his blanket and point at his dick. He shows that piece of himself way too often to Wash for it to be a coincidence, he thinks.

“Look, I’m tired and I’ll have to take the next watch. So shut up and sleep already”

“You never sleep a lot, Wash. Care to change that with me?” Tucker taunts. “Bow Chicka bow wow. 

Wash pulls the shitty blanket higher and growls in frustration. “Shut your mouth already, for gods sake.”

“Or you’ll make me?” the younger leers. “Shut my mouth around your-”

“I’m warning you.”

“Gee, don’t be so wound up. Not my fault if you give me so many set ups for my innuendoes. One could think you do that on purpose.”

“Tucker!”

 

* * *

  

It was one of these tropical nights that made it hard to find sleep. Sweat drenches your skin and the only thing that let you sleep was how tired you become during the day.

They had to camp out in the open, with pretty much nothing at all this night. The fire had gone out long and as usual, one of them was laying a bit away from the others, still trying to find sleep. He just didn’t like to be in the middle of, well, anything really. What was unusual tonight was that Felix, who normally was in the center of absolutely everything, way laying not far from him instead of in the middle of the group. 

“It is too fucking hot to sleep” he whines. The older man only growls and tries to ignore him. He already learned the other could be extremely persistent. And had an odd kind of interest in him.

“Hey asshole, keep me company. I know you are awake.” Felix grins in satisfaction as his teammate now turns around to face him with a scowl on his face.

“Go bother someone else with your boredom” he replies and turns back around. Honestly, he was rather left alone than having Felix company.

Felix isn’t taken aback at all, however. “You should be happy you have my undivided attention on you for once.”

“Felix, shut up!”

 

**Three**

* * *

 

„So, I'd say that was a wonderful day" Felix says as he flops down on what passes as the couch of their current quarter. He's fickle, more so than the sea sometimes and even though Locus should be more than used to it by now he often finds himself startled or irritated by it.

The majority of today the man had spent complaining about, well, a lot to be fair. He honestly didn't pay that much attention. Now Felix is getting comfortable, a content smile on his face while wearing nothing but his kevlar suit. The pieces of his armor lay all over the place causing Locus to scowl. But he says nothing, it's just wasted energy after all. Instead he returns his attention to his own armor that was neatly laid out in front of him to clean. Being painted in your enemies blood was not anywhere near as great as some people thought it was.

"Hey, you even listening?" Locus ignores him but he hears some rustling over from the couch. He doesn't have to look up to know Felix is coming towards him even though the man didn't make any sound while walking.

"I try not to" he replies but stops with his work to glance at his partner. Felix has this look in his eyes, the one that makes his dark eyes glint and ninety percent of the time gives him a bad foreshadowing. The other ten percent usually mean something filthy.

That Felix has his suit unzipped halfway down already is more than enough confirmation for his suspicion.

“Why? Do you have your mind somewhere else already?”

It’s a sudden change in atmosphere but that isn’t anything odd with Felix. Locus considers to continue ignoring him. Felix climbs in his lap then and the idea is out of the window. His smile is voluptuously and it still tugs at the corner of his lips when he leans in for a kiss. It’s dirty and rough with teeth and tongue and Felix’s god damn piercing.

Locus reaches up and grabs a fistful of Felix’s hair and drags him closer, biting his lips harshly. Felix groans in response. He pulls back, then shifts purposefully against Locus groin. “Let’s have some real fun” he whispers into the mans ear. He was quick to strip Locus from his own suit, skilled finger working to get the kevlar down his arms and back without getting distracted from the rough bite-kiss he was dragged into. “Fuck hard on the ground. I want to get this place as dirty and messy as humanly possible.”

The growl that comes from Locus is not closely as annoyed as he meant for it to sound. Instead it edges closer to arouse than he would like, mostly due to Felix’s hand finding his cock.

“Shut your mouth” Locus hisses dangerously and grips tightly, enough to leave bruises on the others body.

“Oh fuck yeah” Felix moans in return and ruts his hips even more erratic. “I can feel how fucking hard you are. I know you can’t wait to fuck me-“

Locus grabs Felix face and squishes it in his hand, stopping him effectively from continuing to run his mouth.

“No more words.”

 

* * *

 

The military wasn’t exactly a place that offered a lot of private time. Especially when you were involved in a war. So maybe that was one of the reasons why Wash found himself in his current situation fairly often as of lately. 

His back against the wall, a hand in Tuckers hair and his body pressed against him, as close as it was possible while wearing full body armor. Their helmet lay abounded a few feet away on the ground. Tucker groans as Wash grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him even closer. Their lips slide against another in a heated kiss and for a moment, Wash doesn’t think about much at all as the slight lightheadedness starts to set in. Eventually they had to break the kiss, gasping for air.

“Mh. Oh yeah, baby. That’s so hot” Tucker mumbles against his skin and kisses along his neck in a way that has Wash almost connived to Tuckers dirty comments. His hands trail down the Freelancers body, tugging impatiently at the lower pieces of armor. “C’mon, let’s get rid of that and have some real fun.”

Wash mumbles something unintelligible and drags Tucker back into a kiss because that is a lot better than the nonsense than came out of his mouth. Tuckers hands trail further and Wash would forever deny the moan of anticipation that slips past his lips as the mans finger find the fastening of his cod piece. Tuckers own said protection joined their helmets pretty much right away.

“Can’t wait to get my hands all over your ass” the words were merely whispered against his lips in between more kisses. It was almost good enough for Wash to blend it out and just melt into the hot feeling the brief touch of skin against skin unleashed in him. He gets his other hand behind Tuckers neck as well and he stripes off his gloves, quick, efficient and lets them drop to the ground before returning to cradle the mans hair and it gets him a pleased groan in return.

“God Wash” Tucker practically moans, way too loud for Wash’s liking considering they were still _in the hallway_. Wash means to tell him something along the line of ‘let’s go to your room’ but ends up with only saying ‚room‘ because he honestly doesn’t know where to fit a whole sentence with his lips and tongue so busy with Tuckers mouth. The way he pushes back against Tucker and attempts to maneuver him towards the door should be speaking for itself.

But nothing ever seems to shut up Lavernius Tucker.

“Shit babe, you are so hot when you get all pushy. I bet you got all sorts of dirty thoughts. I can feel against my leg how damn hard you already are.” Wash sighs as a shiver goes down his spine because he _likes_ it, he really, really likes it when Tucker whispers into his ear and when he can feel his hot breath against his neck. His grip tightens in Tuckers hair because it’s so good just-

„It will be so good when I work you open and make you beg me to bounce on daddys dick“.

 _This._  

This is it.

Before Tucker even knows what’s happening to him Wash gripes both his shoulder and pushes him a very solid armlength away.

„ _Stop_. Just- for the love of god, stop“. He says, half exasperate and half upset. It is often hard to settle for only one of these around Tucker.

His face is still flushed though, lips red and wet and his hair messed up. It also take him some moments to get his breath under control. Tuckers blown eyes and the way he holds him tightly, hands on his unarmored side as if he never wants to let go doesn‘t help.

„Tucker, we have talked about this more often than I can tell. Why do you keep doing this? It’s terrible and it’s not even Tuesday“.

„But you are not here on Tuesday!“ Tucker whines promptly without even missing a beat. He doesn’t miss a beat either when it comes to further striping the freelancer from his armor. Unfortunately arms made of iron won’t let him get all that far. He whines again.

„Wash!“

„Are you going to put your mouth to better use now or do you keep babble disturbing shit you got from bad porn? If so, I’ll be gone“.

Tucker opens his mouth as if to complain but then closes it and looks thoughtful for a second before he _smiles_.

He shouldn’t be smiling, Wash thinks, eager but annoyed. He _has_ walked out on Tucker before.

But now the dark skinned man moves to lean closer again and he’s being soft and smooth about it so Wash let‘s him until they are chest to chest again, their groins flush and lips barely touching. Tucker humms against Washs lips, a smile still tugging on his own.

„Mmmh… and if I won’t suck your dick that easily? Then I think you might wanna gag me up, hm?" 

Wash groans and grips Tuckers hips tightly.

„I think I _might_.“

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't so easy to write Locus art without either calling him Locus or giving him another name. Gee.


End file.
